


there is nothing more romantic than a pebble (sort of)

by lilacvenus



Series: I saw what a cutie you were the first time I met you [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: A trip to the zoo!!, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reddie, Seriously super FLUFF, seriously you are going to puke, there is nothing more than love in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Just two boys in love going to a trip at the zoo





	there is nothing more romantic than a pebble (sort of)

Richie had taken Eddie to the zoo. It had occurred to him after he had observed Eddie's fascination with books containing pictures of animals. He always had a few on his desk and sometimes he would release curious facts about them.

"Can you believe that koalas sleep 22 hours a day?" The little boy pointed to the image of the koala in his book about animals while letting out a small laugh. "Sounds like something you would do, Richie!" The curly boy snatched the book to corroborate the information.

"Look Eddie, you look like him." He let out a loud laugh while the other boy took the book away to see the image. He frowned when he realized that it was a goat making a very funny face. "Oh, yeah? Well, you look like him." He pointed to the picture of a very curious chimpanzee who had a very big smile making it more hilarious.

They spent that afternoon making similar jokes among themselves with the book and reading all the curious facts. "Look «The heart of the hummingbird beats up to a thousand times a minute.» Wow, mine does the same when I see you." The curly boy said while reading the book page, not giving much importance to what he had said. Eddie was slightly flushed, he couldn't believe what his friend just confessed to him. "Whatever, you look a lot like this ostrich." He pointed to the picture in the book and let out another laugh.

So now they were at the Derry Zoo, Richie had saved some pennies and invited Eddie, making it clear that he was going to bear all the expenses, since he just wanted to fulfill a wish to the little boy to spend a nice day and observe the animals that he had only seen by books until now.

They were in the entrance, the ticket attendant sealed theirs and returned them. Eddie asked Richie if he could keep them, the other nodding in response. Eddie took them and put them in his fanny pack, where he brought things like sunscreen and his inhaler.

Eddie watched fascinated every animal, his eyes shining with happiness and dragged Richie from section to section making surprise sounds every time they found a new animal and read the information board.

"Richie, can you believe that the stripes of the zebras are different in each individual? It says that it helps to recognize each other, but I think it's a mess to be recognized by stripes. Ufff, good thing we're not zebras!"

They arrived at the section of marine animals, and consequently they entered the aquarium. Eddie was fascinated with everything around him and Richie could not help but smile as he was happy that the little boy was so excited.

They began to observe all the fishes and from time to time, they fought over who was the weirdest fish. "Look Eds, that's you." He pointed to a fish that was small and looked like it had two huge cheeks which were like little pockets of water, made it look comical. "Shut up and don't call me that." He looked around the huge illuminated showcase and found a puffer fish that had just swollen. "That fish of course that looks like you." Richie frowned. "Of course not, we all know that if I were a marine animal, I would be a shark." He made a deeper voice and chased Eddie around the aquarium, telling him he would eat it.

They entered the butterfly garden and it seemed that the smile of the youngest could not be erased with anything. So many colors and sizes had him absorbed in the environment where he was.

He turned to see Richie and was very surprised to see that a butterfly had landed on the arm of the curly boy, quickly came to observe it. Another butterfly landed on Richie's shirt. "Who would say it, I'm so sweet that even butterflies know it." Eddie rolled the eyes, apparently the butterflies did have something for Richie and he was angry because none of them came to rest on him. A small blue butterfly came and landed on Richie's nose, making him cross-eyed so he could see it better. Eddie could not help but let out a small laugh, but he was still a little angry. After the butterflies left Richie, Eddie decided it was time to leave the garden, as he was a little annoyed because no butterfly stopped over him. "We'd better go now, I still want to see the animals of..." Eddie talked as he walked but stopped abruptly, he had heard a tiny crack coming from under his sneakers. He implored all the heavens that it was not what he believed that it was and all his doubts were corroborated when he raised the foot. There was a small butterfly, completely crushed by the boy's foot. He bent down to see it better and his eyes began to fill with tears. "Eddie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" a worried Richie approached and crouched down to the heigh of the boy who was sitting on the floor.

Eddie started to shed tears and cursed because he knew if he started he could not stop. "I," Richie hugged him, realizing the problem. "Oh, little Eds, don't worry. It was an accident, we all make them." Eddie was in Richie's chest, still unable to stop crying. "B-but, I killed it, Richie. I'm a bad person. All the butterflies seemed to love you, and I only came to killed them. I should never have come, I'm the worst."

"Hey, Eddie. We've had an excellent day, do not let this ruin it. You're not a bad person, just the opposite." He stroked the hair of the small boy, and began to wipe Eddie's tears with his fingers. "Did you see the boy who hit the cages where the birds were just to bother them? That's a bad person. You're the nicest person I know, so please, take my hand and let's go to the next section, I promise you everything will improve."

Just as Eddie was about to stand up, a butterfly of many colors arrived and landed on the hand of Eddie that was holding Richie's hand.

The smaller boy smiled and looked at his friend, who returned the smile. _Maybe_ Richie was right.

Eddie left very excited, telling Richie everything as if he had not been there, the other boy just nodding and ruffling his friend's hair from time to time.

After touring the last section of the zoo, they were willing to leave. Richie had bought Eddie a crocodile-shaped hat, and he was wearing a giraffe-shaped one. The two boys were heading to the exit, they were in the area of the savanna when the tallest one spoke.

"Eddie, did you see the penguin section?" Eddie shook his head in surprise, he didn't know there was a section of penguins and he was sure he had observed everything. Richie took him by the hand and dragged him back to the center of the zoo.

There was an underground corridor where they entered and there was a showcase like the one in the aquarium (although a little smaller) that even covered the whole wall and there were some penguins swimming, they watched the children for a brief moment and then resumed to their activities.

Richie still with Eddie's hand in his, searched for the information board. "Here it is." The two boys were watching it. "I just wanted to corroborate the information." He said and began reading aloud. "The penguins spend time looking for a pebble to declare its love to the one who will be their partner for life." Eddie looked confused at Richie and the curly boy let go of his hand, looking for something in particular through his pockets. "Oh, hell. Wait here." Richie left the penguin area and Eddie was still confused.

He looked at the penguins again and started laughing at the things they did, Richie came back running. "Here it is." The youngest one turned to see him, and the curly boy with a smile extended him a small rock.

Eddie could not be more red.

So they left the zoo holding hands, with the small rock in Eddie's fanny pack, which he would keep forever in his heart as well as Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> Corrections in the grammar are all accepted.
> 
> Thank you for reading:)
> 
> Tumblr: [gazeboslover](http://gazeboslover.tumblr.com)


End file.
